Jan Leo
Jan Leo was born on Earth during the Zon Ghoul wars and first contact with the Sha'dahl Empire in the early 21st Century. Raised on an alien planet like Taul'ra II and became a well skilled swordwoman until then she been captured and enslaved with humiliation to a Morgoon as her personal slave girl. Biography Jan lived on Earth with her parents at a young age in the Canadian Continent until mid 2011 when a fleet of thousands of alien ships orbited around her homeworld introducing themselves as the Sha'dahl Empire made up of many alien races. She was excited of seeing real living aliens called Sha'dahls claim to be the first sentient race on earth or Taul'ra and later all Earth governments united when preparing for the Zon Ghoul invasion already arriving. Her father was in the military and was one of many that signed up to take part in the Zon Ghouls War while on the planet surface Jan and her mother headed for the nearest transport vessels, however one of the Hiveworlds entered the atmosphere and launched an assault on the town. Despite her mother ordering her not to look up she couldn't help but watch alien ships and thiers in a fierce combat. One of the energy blasts from the battle was deflected, hitting a truck that was flunged into the air and unfortunate to land where the mother and daughter was but Jan's mother pushed her aside in order for her to live. Unconcious at the time she was found by a group of Dragonite and G'arrelli soldiers who were searched the area for any survivors, took her to the nearest refugee vessel with medical help. New Life With her mother gone and her father fighting in a war (unkown wether he is alive or not) she met a Moh Fal assasin; Ggai Hib, decided to take her as his student after seeing the warrior instincts she may have inherited from her father, teaching her with combat and learn the ways of using differnt weapons and quick thinking when in a battle. At the age of 19 she became a skilled swordswoman and assasin. A month later she was assigned a job to travel to the Orion-Cygnus arm to kill a Morgoon crimelord named Malba on a desert world Santaarine over some feudal conflicts . Jan came to the desert world that was her destination, hiding her small vessel behind the rocks and then cloaking it from any scavangers. Managed to enter the palace as a gaurd to learn that the Morgoon were an all-female race and slug-like humanoids. Buying her time for the strike and claiming her money from the payers who want her dead for her, when the sluggish female alien was busy watching a female Nadarian performing a dance for the huge crimelord Jan stood behind the Morgoon's throne with a small weapon with lethal poison in it. Going smoothly as planned until a gaurd that she knocked unconcious escaped from his ropes and exploited her. Gaurds tried to grab her but her moves and combat fighting technqigues from the Moh Fal proved useful until a Galtroshrion aproached her and took her out. Jan's enslavement Holding her by the arms despite her best efforts to free herself, the gaurds removed her helmet infront of Malba. To the Morgoon's suprise was a young and very attractive human,. instantly finding the would-be assasin she ordered her gaurds to bring the human to her. Despite her efforts to resist the gaurds proved stronger than any humans as they forced her body agaist the Morgoon's bloated belly, blushing with her face pressed against the massive cleavage of the female slug alien. Jan was alittle suprised that Malba's upper body was more humanoid when upclose until she pulled Jan and took minor sexual advantage few minutes. The Morgoon decided to make Jan her personal slave girl, ordered her servants to take Jan away, stripped from her clothing, her weapons taken away to be added to Malba's prize collection, washed and forced to wear a skimpy gold and red bikini with a collar around her neck attached to a chain leash. Horrified to learn she was to become a personal slave girl to an alien slug, given her leash to Malba by the female servant the Morgoon was strong enough to pull the new slave girl to her, Jan almost choked on the collar fell on the huge Morgoon who now attached her chain to the throne from escaping. Disgusted to learn she had to sit by the Morgoon after finding out what they do with female slaves. This did not go as planned but given time she could gain her chances. All day she had to sit on the throne with the Morgoon close to her and kept her on a short leash, Jan was humiliated when she failed to kill her target and became a slave girl to the oversized slug, when night came she intend to stay awake to think of a plan but her new master pulled her leash. Rebellious as Jen was she slowly slumpered as her vision when to black. When waken up on her first day of slavery she found herself not only in a comfurtable but on the belly of the Morgoon that enslaved her. Wanting to move herself from Malba but realised she had a firm grip on her naked shoulder and on a shortened leash to keep close, seeing her amusing expression Jan later calm down and resumed resting against the Morgoon's belly with a flushing face she was trying to hide but unable to when the tail was brushing against her legs. Moved them or kicked it away she merely felt a tug on the chain was much to her annoyance Jan spent most of the day on the throne with her master, merely laid on the cushions but most of the time Malba pulled her agaist her belly. Over time Jan had quickly learned to perform dances and ways to keep a Morgoon entertained by pleasure, spent most of the time laying against her master to continue planning an escape. However as days turn into weeks she grew accustomed to her slavery by the pleasure from her master, eventually on one day she watched a prisoner being killed by some beast, fearing this would be her fate she eventually gave up and reluctanly began to appreciate her master. Grown use to Malba's skin against her's and massaged her master's tail, belly and even her breasts. Freedom After weeks of her enslavement a battle erupted on Santarooine, with her master distracted Jan took the oppertunity, taking the oppertunity and escaped. Taking a ship and took out most of their defences to make sure the Morgoon doesn't go after her with a few explosives. Recieves her reward from her clients who was a clan rival and wanted to hire her to make use of her talents. Physical Appearance Jan is a young human with long brunette hair and eyes to go with it. Many consider her attractive has both curvy and hourglass figure. Personality Category:Humans Category:Assasins Category:Slaves Category:Females